Rodrigo Vilela
Rodrigo Vilela is a Brazilian race driver for Demon Racing. He started his GPGSL career in Season 3 as a test driver for Martini Paddock Racing. Formerly the team owner for One Racing. He was born in Sep. 28th, 1983, in Santos. He is GPGSL-3 race director and race driver / One Racing team owner in the same championship, as he won three times (2007, 2013 and 2014). He also placed 6th in 2018's 'Brazil Bake-Off'. He was voted out for his poor but widely applauded Technical Challenge of a '19 foot long hotdog crust stuffed pizza folded 7 ways' which presenter Carlos Diaz Santos Cruz de Silva de Iglesias Martin Sosa de Alonso-Torres (also known as 'Carl' - South America's answer to Paul 'Handshake' Hollywood) gave a famous Carlos thumbs up for. Driving Tafuro Grand Prix (Season 5) After an excellent debut season as MPR test-driver, Vilela joined to TafuroGP At the first race, a podium, on Melbourne. But, during the season, he suffered with a limited car, and only finished the season in 18th with 31 points. Alpha Racing Team (Season 6) Despite the regular performance, Vilela was hired by Alpha Racing Team to run alongside the swiss driver John Maverick. If he wasn't so consistent than succeeded teammate, sometimes he showed surprising performance, as two podiums (two 2nd places), in Zandvoort and Suzuka. At the end of the season, a good 11th place with 61 points, earned to brazilian driver the status to first driver for season 7. Alpha Racing Team (Season 7) On last season, Rodrigo Vilela and Carlos Rodriguez drove for ART. But both drivers suffered with mechanichal problems. Vilela was 2nd on Surfers Paradise and finish season in 8th place, but team finished constructors championship only in 7th place. Team Ownership Vilela is team manager of One Racing, which debut on championship in 8th Season, replacing Alpha Racing Team. Their drivers on S8 was Carlos Rodriguez, Stefan Van Renselaar (race drivers), Tim Roedl (test driver on S8) Ricardo van Smirren and Marcus de Bruyker (test drivers on S9). For season 10, drivers are Carlos Rodriguez and Marcus de Bruyker, with Connor Steer (replacing by John Warrington) as test driver. For season 11, Marcus de Bruyker continues on team and has John Warrington as new driver. Brazilian Erick Von Draxeler begins in championship as main test driver. One Racing runs with Audi engines, Petronas fuel and Michelin tyres. Main sponsors are Leopard Energy, Sega, Nike and Sofitel. Supporters sponsors are Telmex, Crown Paints, Consul, Moura, Criação LHC, Buddemeyer, Embraer and Cimed. GPGSL-3 resume On Grand Prix 3 (2007-) version of championship, named GPGSL-3 (according GPGSL members, that authorized the change of name on 2010 - before this, the official name was "GP32K Offline Championship"), Rodrigo Vilela is One Racing race driver and team owner. He is only driver who runs all seasons. On 1st season, he won the championship, and One Racing won in Constructors. In the next two seasons, the brazilian couldn't do anything, but on last two (2010 and 2011), he fighted to title until last race. In 2012 season, Rodrigo Vilela finished again in 3rd place. In 2010, One Racing won again the Constructors championship. On 2011 and 2012, Vilela watched Marcus de Bruyker (2011) and Erick Von Draxeler (2012) won championships, but in the lase two seasons, Rodrigo won in both years and became first driver to win three championships. Racing record Complete Grandprixgames Super League results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Vilela, Rodrigo Vilela, Rodrigo Category:GPGSL World Testers' Champions